Chega de Sofer
by The Princess Of Dark
Summary: Songfic clichê Amyan com a música "Brick By Boring Brick" do Paramore.


**She lives in a fairy tale **

**Somewhere too far for us to find **

Quando ela era criança, ela sonhava em ser uma princesa. Lia contos de fada com sua avó Grace, a mesma que havia dado a ela um vestido de princesa quando tinha 5 anos e futuramente a chance de se uma das pessoas mais poderosas do mundo.

Sempre que lia, ela ia a um outro mundo, em que ninguém a encontrava. Um mundo perfeito, um conto de fadas.

**Forgotten the taste and smell **

**Of the world that she's left behind **

Quando entrava nesse mundo, mal lembrava que existia um outro. Ela era inocente e pensava que ia ser uma bela princesa com um lindo príncipe ao lado quando crescesse.

**It's all about the exposure the lens I told her **

**The angles were all wrong now **

**She's ripping wings off of butterflies **

Ela lembrava das histórias que Grace a contava. Hoje enquananto via suas fotos antigas, Amy encontrou ela, com o vestido de princesa e asas de borboleta.

_Quem dera que as coisas continuassem assim. Inocentes, eu e minhas asas de borboleta. _

**Keep your feet on the ground **

**When your head's in the clouds **

Hoje ela tem que manter os pés no chão, e de vez enquanto ela colocava a cabeça na nuvens para lembrar daquele tempo.

**Well go get your shovel **

**And we'll dig a deep hole **

**To bury the castle, bury the castle **

Ela também lembrava da festa a fantasia de Grace, onde encontrou um garoto de sua idade com olhos cor de âmbar. Ele usava um bela e aparentemente cara fantasia de príncipe. Ela era pequena demais para saber que já estava apaixonada.

**Well go get your shovel **

**And we'll dig a deep hole **

**To bury the castle, bury the castle **

Quando não existia ainda buscas, cavernas e planos. Eram apenas crianças inocentes, se apaixonando inconscientemente naquela festa na mansão que mais se parecia um castelo.

**So one day he found her crying **

**Coiled up on the dirty ground **

Ela lembrou de quando ambos estavam na caverna que estava a desabar. Ele a salvou enquanto estava petrificada. Por dentro ela estava prestes a chorar.

**Her prince finally came to save her **

**And the rest she can figure out **

Eles estavam no chão e ele disse a palavra que a mudou.

_Adorável _

Naquele momento ela sentiu que ele era seu príncipe e ela pensava em sonhos para depois daquela caça ao tesouro.

**But it was a trick **

**And the clock struck 12 **

Ele a traiu. Traiu sua confiança. Como ela era idiota em cair como um patinho em seu truque. Foi naquele momento que ela percebeu que ela não era uma princesa e que príncipes não existiam. Que aqueles contos que sua avó a contava eram apenas lindas histórias de ninar.

**Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick **

**Or the wolves gonna blow it down **

Ela prometeu a si mesma que nunca iria cair na sua lábia novamente e perdoa-lo. A parte de seu coração escrita Ian Kabra estava fora da sua casa de tijolos que construiu como uma barreira contra mentiras em volta de seu coração.

**Keep your feet on the ground **

**When your head's in the clouds **

Aquele idiota tirou do mundo mágico e a jogou no chão sem dó nem piedade.

**Well go get your shovel **

**And we'll dig a deep hole **

**To bury the castle, bury the castle **

Ela enterrou seus sentimentos no fundo da sua alma, na parte mais profunda e fria. Aqueles sonhos de princesa e castelos foram enterrados para lá também.

**Well go get your shovel **

**And we'll dig a deep hole **

**To bury the castle, bury the castle **

Ela não sabia porque largou o frasco dos Janus e salvou aquela _Cobra_ da morte certa. Talvez era porque ela não era como eles. Cruéis, frios, que usam pessoas sem pensar no que elas vão sentir.

**Well you built up a world of magic **

**Because your real life is tragic **

**Yeah you built up a world of magic **

Hoje ela sabia porque ela havia criado aquele mundo encantado. Para fugir da tragédia de sua vida real. A morte de seus pais, a tia Beatrice. Tudo, e agora ele destruiu seu único recanto.

**If it's not real **

**You can't hold it in your hand **

**You can't feel it with your heart **

**And I won't believe it **

Não era real. Amy sua burra, não acredite de novo.

_"Amy, por favor." _

_"Não Ian, você me machucou muito." _

_"Só mais uma chance?" _

_"Não." _

**But if it's true **

**You can see it with your eyes **

**Even in the dark **

**And that's where I want to be,yeah **

_"Sinto muito Ian, mas eu já tenho um namorado." _

Nunca sentiu tanta raiva de Evan na sua vida. Ela ainda amava Ian, mas Evan ajudava ela a curar as cicatrizes que ela tinha por culpa de Ian. Evan a fez tentar reconstruir seu castelo.

**Go get your shovel **

**We'll dig a deep hole **

**To bury the castle, bury the castle **

**Go get your shovel **

**And we'll dig a deep hole **

**To bury the castle, bury the castle **

Peguei a pá que estava no jardim da mansão, e enterrei a foto.

_Chega de sofrer._


End file.
